1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nets used in fishing and, more particularly, to a hand-held fishing net that can be collapsed or folded into a compact form for transporting and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons participate in the sport of fishing in many shapes and forms. For example, often a backpacker carries a fishing net amongst the gear that is carried. Other fishermen carry fishing nets along with other fishing gear to a fishing spot. For many persons, the use of a portable, hand-held fishing net has a number of advantages, and throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to portable, foldable or collapsible fishing nets. The following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,444; 4,050,177; 4,207,700; 4,492,052; and 4,514,925.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,444, 4,050,177, and 4,492,052 disclose folding fishing nets that have permanently curved or bent fishing net frame elements and hinges between adjacent frame elements. The permanent nature of the curved or bent frame members precludes very compact storage forms for the nets. Moreover, the hinges between the frame elements are unprotected and exposed to impacts and other forces which tend to damage the hinges. In these respects, it would be desirable if a collapsible fishing net were provided which includes frame elements which are not permanently curved or bent. Also, it would be desirable if hinge elements between adjacent frame members were protected from impacts and other forces tending to damage the hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,700 discloses a triangular collapsible fishing net that employs rigid, straight frame members and flexible, unprotected hinges. Straight frame members are advantageous when the net is folded to provide a compact folded form of the net. However, one disadvantage of using rigid straight frame members is that they provide a non-round net contour. Another disadvantage is that they provide the net with acutely-angled, sharp corners which may poke, cut, or scratch a user. In this respect, it would be desirable if a collapsible fishing net were provided which has a round net contour and which avoids the use of acutely-angled, sharp corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,925 may be of interest for its disclosure of a folding net mechanism which latches the net arms in the extended position and provides a detent for the arms in the folded position.
Another disadvantage of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,444, 4,492,052; and 4,514,925 discussed above is that with those nets, springs are used to maintain a net in an open position. To avoid the complexity and expense, it would be desirable to avoid the use of springs in collapsible fishing net devices.
Still other features would be desirable in a collapsible fishing net apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if the frame elements could form a naturally curved contour with the hinges therebetween protected and reinforced. In addition, to providing a very compact storage form of a collapsible fishing net, it would be desirable if a portion of the collapsible frame members could be stored in a hollow handle.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use collapsible fishing net devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a collapsible fishing net apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes frame elements which are not permanently curved or bent; (2) provides that hinge elements between adjacent frame members are protected from impacts and other forces tending to damage the hinges; (3) has a round net contour and which avoids the use of acutely-angled, sharp corners; (4) avoids the use of springs in collapsible fishing net devices; (5) includes frame elements that can form a naturally curved contour with the hinges therebetween protected and reinforced; and (6) provides that a portion of the collapsible frame members can be stored in a hollow handle. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique collapsible fishing net apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.